


Matrimony

by rabidsamfan



Category: All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, musings, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).



_You think you know what it means to be married_ , Helen finds herself thinking one day, as she wrestles with the blood and dung-spattered clothes that James has fallen out of before falling asleep in the bathtub. _You think you know what your days will be like, after watching your Mum and Dad for forever, and that only the nights will be something new and strange, something you’ll have to work at learning, something to adjust to. And you’re wrong, because the nights are the most natural thing in the world._

_It’s finding yourself smiling at his laundry that’s strange._


End file.
